Puis je te regarder ?
by Dark Roz
Summary: Rory ne s'attend pas à ce que Sam vienne, il se laisse donc aller à se libérer seul de sa tension... jusqu'à ce qu'un visiteur inattendu n'ait envie de le regarder faire... Rory/Sam établi. TRADUCTION DE L'OS DE SkewedReality.


Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS qui devrait plaire à un certain Aldric dont je tairai le nom (oups !). **Je remercie SkewedReality de m'avoir autorisée à le traduire** =D

Elle et son one-shot (sous le titre **_Can I watch you ?_**) sont **disponibles dans mes favoris**, si jamais le rendu en anglais ou ses autres fics vous intéressent... ;)

**Résumé : **Rory ne s'attend pas à ce que Sam vienne, il se laisse donc aller à se libérer seul de sa tension… jusqu'à ce qu'un visiteur inattendu n'ait envie de le regarder faire... Rory/Sam établi.

**Avertissements :** Rating M, Slash, scène explicite_ entre deux hommes_ et langage parfois limite. Donc pas de n'enfants ici ! :P (les homophobes aussi sont invités à dégager)

**Dédicace : **À l'adorable **Alounet**, mon fan de Sory préféré qui m'a fait découvrir ce merveilleux couple et cette auteur, et qui m'a dédié TOUT UN RECUEIL de Sory Flanevans ! *.* ça s'appelle**_ Sammy et son Farfadet_**, allez-y, c'est génial ! (voilà, c'était l'instant pub...). Et bien sûr, à ma **Mathilde que j'aime fort** et que je soutiens dans cette dure épreuve consistant à supporter ma personne... O:)

**Disclaimer :** Encore une fois, je ne possède presque rien. Tout ce qui se rapporte à Glee appartient à (ces trolls de) RIB, l'histoire à SkewedReality et le titre et résumé à son beta-reader jlbassmaster. Donc il me reste... la traduction ! :D

**_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à le lire ^^_**

* * *

**Puis-je te regarder ?**

Rory verrouilla la porte et éteignit la lumière avant de traverser sa chambre à pas feutrés pour monter sur son lit. Il poussa un soupir et laissa sa tête retomber contre le montant du lit dans un bruit sourd, tandis que les évènements de la journée se rejouaient dans son esprit. Ses yeux se fermèrent en papillonnant alors qu'il se rappelait s'être assis dans les gradins du gymnase après les cours, faisant ses devoirs en attendant que Sam et Finn finissent leur match de basket. Et, bien que l'objectif de Rory ait été de travailler, il n'avait en vérité pas été capable de détacher les yeux de Sam. La façon dont ses muscles travaillaient quand il se déplaçait avec adresse à travers le terrain. La courbure masculine de ses biceps quand il prenait appui sur ses talons et lançait le ballon vers le panier.

Il avait fixé la lumière vive du gymnase se refléter sur le torse de Sam, brillant de sueur et rougi par l'effort. C'était tout ce que Rory avait pu faire pour ne pas interrompre le jeu et traîner son petit ami jusqu'aux vestiaires pour un moment seul à seul. À la place, il avait conservé le souvenir de ses mouvements souples et harmonieux dans un coin de sa mémoire, et s'était contenté de s'imaginer enveloppé dans les bras forts du blond. Rassuré. Au chaud. Heureux.

Il glissa lentement sa main le long de son ventre dénudé pour effleurer la peau sensible de ses flancs, imaginant qu'il s'agissait des doigts experts – et que la guitare avait rendus légèrement rugueux – de Sam plutôt que les siens. Il frémit doucement dace à la sensation. Sa main libre descendit presque inconsciemment et il se caressa à travers le fin tissu de son boxer. Un faible gémissement lui échappa à ce contact.

Un doux courant d'air passa soudain par la fenêtre ouverte, transperçant de son souffle glacé sa peau exposée et lui donnant la chair de poule. Autre léger tremblement.

En appelant à son imagination, Rory sombra à nouveau dans les créations de son esprit. Ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait arraché Sam à son match et supplié le blond de le posséder comme il l'avait tant désiré. Il aurait pris Sam par la main et l'aurait attiré vers les vestiaires. Dès que la porte se serait refermée, il se serait étroitement serré contre le torse musclé de Sam, ses mains glissant dans son dos avant de disparaître sous le short de sport pour saisir ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Il aurait encore plus rapproché son corps du sien, les dirigeant tous les deux vers les douches.

Sam aurait brusquement retiré le maillot de ses épaules et l'aurait jeté négligemment avant de joindre leurs lèvres avec avidité. Rory aurait ondulé des hanches afin de presser son érection couverte par son jean contre Sam et la comprimer rudement contre sa cuisse. Les lèvres du blond parsèmeraient son cou de baisers, s'arrêtant pour aspirer la peau d'une clavicule.

Rory haleta alors qu'il glissait sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer et saisit son sexe quémandeur. Il commença à le caresser paresseusement en imaginant toujours que les lèvres pleines de Sam suçaient doucement son cou, mordillaient la peau, le faisant gémir.

Sam se serait rapidement débarrassé de son propre short avant de s'activer à défaire la ceinture de Rory, ses lèvres occupées à embrasser les siennes. Il aurait eu tôt fait de réduire la ceinture à l'état de souvenir, puis aurait baissé le jean du brun et son sous-vêtement d'un même mouvement fluide. Il aurait ensuite enlacé la taille de Rory de ses bras et l'aurait soutenu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la prison que formait le jean autour de ses pieds. Oui, Sam les aurait tous deux guidés sous le chaud jet d'eau de la douche, sa main descendant le long du torse délicat de Rory, s'attardant sur un de ses tétons dressés tandis que son autre main d'amuserait à dessiner un cercle autour de son nombril. L'irlandais aurait tout fait pour s'empêcher de supplier Sam de lui accorder la caresse dont il avait besoin tant que le blond ne l'aurait pas décidé.

Sur le lit, Rory s'extirpa de son boxer et le jeta au sol. Il glissa sa main libre entre ses jambes, taquinant la partie douce et sensible à l'intérieur de sa cuisse alors qu'il accentuait la prise de sa main droite. Il fit glisser son pouce sur le sommet de sa queue, répandant le liquide qui s'écoulait de la fente. Son dos s'arqua quand sa main commença à aller et venir sur sa longueur.

Il se replongea dans son fantasme.

Les lèvres charnues de Sam auraient délaissé celles de Rory pour parsemer sa mâchoire de baisers avant de se concentrer sur le lobe de son oreille. Sa main descendrait atrocement bas sur son ventre, ses doigts effleurant les hanches du plus jeune. La tête de Rory tomberait en arrière pour se nicher dans le cou de Sam, et les lèvres du blond continueraient de caresser son oreille.

« Tu veux que je te touche, Rory ? »

Son souffle aurait était brûlant contre son oreille.

« Oui, Sam… »

La voix de Rory était désespérée.

« Dis-le, que tu veux que je te touche. »

Sam passa des doigts allumeurs sur le sexe de Rory, son toucher ayant la légèreté d'une plume.

« Je veux que tu me touches, Sam… »

« Ah oui ? »

Il prenait un ton suffisant. Ses doigts traçaient à nouveau sur la queue de Rory un léger circuit qui le mettait au supplice.

« Tu veux que je te fasse jouir ? »

Rory répondit avec des trémolos dans la voix :

« Dieu, oui, Sam… »

Un halètement bien trop proche arracha abruptement Rory à son fantasme. Il se précipita à la recherche de quelque chose qui aurait pu cacher ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il savait cependant que cet effort serait vain.

« Oh mon Dieu, Sam ! Tu… tu n'as pas appelé. Je ne savais pas que tu allais… »

« Rory, non », fit le blond en traversant la pièce pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côte de son petit-ami. Il lui prit la couverture qu'il avait dans les mains pour l'empêcher de se couvrir.

Sam le rejoignait souvent, la nuit, se faufilant par la fenêtre de Rory après que les Pierce se soient endormis. Mais comme il n'avait pas reçu d'appel ou de message, Rory s'était attendu à être seul ce soir-là. Gêné, il se replia sur lui-même.

« Ç-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

Un sourire espiègle passa sur le visage de Sam.

« Assez longtemps. »

« Oh mon Dieu… », répéta Rory. C'était apparemment sa réplique officielle de la soirée.

Sam demeura imperturbable.

« Tu pensais à moi ? »

L'arrogance dans sa voix donna à Rory l'envie de l'embrasser. À la place, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« C'était vraiment excitant, Rors. »

Rory leva les yeux vers Sam, interloqué.

« V-Vraiment ? »

« Oh que oui », répondit Sam avec intensité, faisant courir son doigt le long du torse de Rory. « Et si tu me disais ce que tu étais en train d'imaginer ? »

« D-D'accord », bégaya Rory, encore un peu confus face à la situation présente.

« Accroche-toi », fit soudain Sam, soulevant le brun du lit et se glissant rapidement sous lui de façon à ce que Rory soit assis entre ses jambes écartées. Le plus jeune s'adossa au torse de Sam.

Puis, avec hésitation, il commença à lui raconter son fantasme. Sam couvrait son cou de baisers tandis qu'il parlait. Son discours gagna en assurance et ses mots se firent plus osés, entrecoupés par les grognements approbateurs de Sam alors que ce-dernier suçait la chair pâle du cou de son petit-ami. La queue de Rory lui faisait mal, frustrée par la libération dont il avait été si proche quand Sam était arrivé. Le blond savait que Rory serait trop timide pour faire le moindre mouvement, il saisit donc lui-même la main de son petit ami et la posa sur le ventre de ce dernier.

« Pourquoi tu ne me montrerais pas ce que tu faisais ? »

Le souffle de Sam fit s'embraser sa peau.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Rory et, lentement, il accéda à la demande de Sam. Il commença à pomper son sexe tandis que les lèvres ne cessaient de se déplacer contre sa peau. Sam plaça une de ses mains sur le ventre de Rory et effleura ses flancs de ses doigts. L'irlandais gémit faiblement, comme un léger halètement. Encouragé par ces divines plaintes, Sam voulut voir Rory s'abandonner complètement à lui.

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été avec toi sous cette douche ? »

Rory gémit une fois de plus à ces mots, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire diabolique sur le visage de Sam. Fixant la main de Rory qui accélérait son mouvement, le sportif continua :

« Je t'aurais plaqué contre le mur et tracé un sillon de baisers sur ton magnifique torse. »

Il posa sa main sur le torse du garçon pour illustrer son propos, jouant avec un téton à l'aide de son pouce. Il fut ravi d'entendre le bruit étouffé des hanches de Rory se cambrant contre le matelas.

« Je descendrais le long de ton torse jusqu'à ton ventre, tu sais à quel point j'aime tes hanches. »

Autre gémissement. Les mains de Sam continuaient d'illustrer ses intentions.

« Tu sais ce que j'aurais fait ensuite, Rory ? Une fois que j'aurais été à genoux ? »

Sam déposa un baiser sur le lobe de son oreille.

« J'aurais embrassé tes cuisses avant de passer mes lèvres autour de ta magnifique queue. »

« Oh mon Dieu », gémit Rory en s'agitant violemment.

Il se masturbait plus fiévreusement encore, imaginant la scène que Sam lui décrivait.

« C'est si bon… »

Sam pouvait deviner aux intonations rauques de sa voix que Rory qu'il était au bord de la délivrance.

« Je t'aurais procuré des sensations incroyables, bébé. »

« Mhmm… _Sam…_ »

« Je t'aurais pompé jusqu'à ce que tu viennes comme jamais tu es venu de toute ta vie », murmura Sam d'une voix éraillée. « Je ne me serais pas arrêté jusqu'à ce que tu sois forcé à me supplier. »

De sa voix rauque, Rory gémit le prénom de Sam. Ce dernier approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Et j'aurais avalé. Jusqu'à. La. Dernière. Goutte."

Rory se figea et eut un gémissement étouffé.

« Je suis si proche, Sam », haleta-t-il avec frénésie.

Sam caressa amoureusement le ventre de son petit ami.

« Alors viens, bébé. Laisse-toi aller. Jouis pour moi. »

« Uh… Oh… S-Sam », s'étrangla Rory dont les hanches s'élançaient désespérément contre sa main.

Il frémit, se tordit convulsivement dans les bras de Sam et poussa un cri sourd quand l'orgasme le submergea violemment, tel une immense vague de plaisir.

Son bassin retomba sur le matelas et Rory sentit son corps se fondre dans le torse de Sam. Sa tête se nicha dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il peinait à respirer.

« C'était fantastique, Sam », dit-il, émerveillé et à bout de souffle.

Le blond se pencha vers la table de nuit pour attraper un mouchoir, s'en servit pour nettoyer l'autre garçon et le jeta à la poubelle. Il les recouvrit ensuite tous deux d'une couverture et Rory se blottit tendrement contre lui, à bout de forces.

« Je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Rory », chuchota-t-il, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. « Allez, endors-toi bébé… »

Le brun soupira de contentement.

« Mhmm… d'accord. »

Il se rapprocha encore de Sam et déposa sa tête sur le torse de son petit-ami. Sam sourit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rory. Il s'amusa de la vitesse à laquelle il s'endormait. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, Rory parviendrait à rester éveillé au moins cinq minutes après le sexe. Mais pour l'heure, Sam ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre. Il se contenta de serrer Rory dans ses bras, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir fait pour mériter un petit ami aussi merveilleux.

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilàààààààà ! :D**

**L'auteur précise que c'est la première fois qu'elle s'essaie à l'écriture de textes si... osés, dirons-nous, et demande vos avis pour savoir si elle doit continuer dans ce domaine. Vous ne pouvez PAS la laisser dans le doute, vous DEVEZ reviewer pour qu'elle sache qu'elle est géniale et qu'elle continue à nous enchanter avec ses _smuts…_ En tant que lecteur, c'est votre DEVOIR de cliquer sur la petite bulle jaun- *ALERTE PROPAGANDE***

**Hum… Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je l'avais oubliée celle-là…**

**Et bien, merci d'avoir lu et peut-être à bientôt… *yeux de Blaine lisant les textos de Chandler* (qui peut résister à ça ?)**

**C'était Dark Roz, pour vous servir…**


End file.
